Fairy Tail X792
by BlueWolfTW
Summary: Ketika tahun X792 bagi Fairy Tail... Yay, First Fanfic...
1. Chapter 1 : Once Upon A Star

Chapter 1 : Once Upon A Star

_Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild, X795_

Hari yang cerah, dimana burung – burung berkicau dan bernyanyi. Seperti biasa di dalam guild terkuat di Fiore, terjadi pergulatan yang cukup sengit antara anggota – anggotanya. Sebuah pergulatan kecil yang biasa terjadi dalam sebuah guild yang menyebut dirinya sendiri adalah satu keluarga. Natsu dan Gray saling bertarung seperti anak kecil; Lucy dan Levy yang sedang bercakap – cakap sambil membaca buku; Happy yang sibuk menggoda Charla; dan Gajeel yang sedang bersantai – santai sambil memakan sendok dan garpu di sekitarnya. Hari itu berjalan sangat cerah sekali. Berbeda dengan 3 tahun lalu, dimana para mage bertempur dengan sangat sengit di tengah badai keputus-asaan yang dahsyat.

_Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild, X792_

Pada tahun ini, seluruh guild mengalami masa persiapan menjelang _Daimatou Enbu_ atau yang disebut dengan kompetisi mage terbesar di Fiore. Tim dari Fairy Tail mulai bersiap dan akan mengirim 3 tim untuk mengikuti kompetisi A yang terdiri dari Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, dan Wendy. Tim B yang terdiri dari Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal (yang saat ini sudah menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail), Gajeel dan Juvia. Dan Tim C yang terdiri dari Elfman, Bickslow, Meldy (yang juga bergabung dengan Fairy Tail),Freed, dan Max.

"Eh, aku menjadi wakil Fairy Tail lagi? Kenapa harus aku lagi?"

"Aku juga kenapa diikutkan lagi? Bukankah tahun kemarin aku tidak bisa meraih poin sama sekali?" Wendy dan Lucy protes.

"Ah, tidak apa lah. Kenapa kalian protes? Kalian sudah kuat kok." rayu Mira dengan senyumnya.

"Ah, tidak terpilih lagi. Oji-san masukkan aku kedalam tim dong.." keluh Romeo.

"Tenang Romeo, kalau kau masuk ke dalam tim siapa yang akan menggantikan jika ada yang terluka? Ayahmu tidak bisa diharapkan kalau dalam pertarungan, jadi aku menempatkanmu bersama Cobra (yang bergabung bersama Fairy Tail), Levy, Alzack, Bisca dan Lisanna untuk menjadi pengganti." ujar Makarov dengan setengah mengejek Macao.

"Hei, siapa yang tidak bisa diharapkan?!"

"Kalau begitu kalian akan memulai latihan besok, untuk tempat latihan terserah kalian!" ujar Makarov menghiraukan Macao.

"Baik" jawab mereka serempak.

Tim A, B, dan C mulai merencanakan latihan mereka. Romeo yang sedang santai menanyakan kepada Mira sesuatu tentang _Daimatou Enbu_ tahun lalu, dan Mira menceritakannya. Para mage pengganti juga mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan tentang kompetisi tahun lalu dari Mira sesuai dengan pertanyaan Romeo.

"Jii-chan, bagaimana kalau tim A ingin meminta Romeo menjadi pengganti untuk tim A saja?"

"Romeo-kun bisa kan menjadi pengganti untuk tim A nantinya?"

"Eh?!" Makarov dan Romeo sendiri terkejut dengan pernyataan Natsu dan Erza. Makarov melihat kepada Romeo yang tentu saja senang akan menjadi tim dengan idolanya yaitu Natsu. Makarov kemudian tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Tentu saja bisa. Tapi untuk permintaan 'esklusif untuk tim A', itu yang tidak bisa. Seandainya dari tim lain ada yang memang butuh pengganti maka kita harus memberinya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi untuk latihan kita bisa meminta Romeo-kun untuk berangkat latihan bersama kami kan?" tanya Wendy.

"Kalau itu sih terserah Romeo." jawab Makarov.

"Kalau aku sih mau saja, tapi apa tidak merepotkan Wendy-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula kau dan Wendy seumuran sekarang dan kita bahkan sering bersama dalam misi. Wendy pasti akan senang punya teman yang seumuran."

"Kau kan kuat, bisa menjadi latihan bagi kami untuk melawanmu. Lagipula ada 2 penyihir api dan itu akan sangat membantuku melatih sihir esku." Carla dan Gray menjawab pertanyaan Romeo. Dia ragu – ragu dan melihat Erza yang hanya mengangguk.

"Hey bocah, aku tau kau itu kuat. Bahkan mungkin kau hampir bisa menyaingi Gray dalam hal ini. Aku sebagai dragon slayer pun mengakui kau dan sahabat- sahabatmu di Guild lain itu sangat kuat dan bisa menahan serangan racunku. Kau sangat berbakat bocah, lebih berbakat dari ayahmu yang disana itu." Cobra meyakinkan Romeo sambil melirik ke arah Macao, dan kemudian tertawa.

"Muridku tidak mungkin merepotkan orang lain." Jellal meyakinkan Romeo. Beberapa hari hanya dibutuhkan oleh Romeo untuk akrab dengan 2 orang yang dulunya menjadi musuh Fairy Tail. Master Makarov dan semua penyihir kelas S kaget dengan akrabnya mereka. Mereka berdua bahkan mau menemani Romeo dan sahabat – sahabatnya dari 4 Guild lain sebagai teman latihan atau bahkan guru mereka dalam mengmbangkan sihir mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." jawab Romeo dengan senyum mengembang.

Tiba – tiba Wendy merasakan pipinya sedikit merah ketika melihat Romeo tersenyum. Dia sendiri baru menyadarinya.

"Yosh, kita akan berangkat besok. Persiapkan diri kalian." sahut Natsu.

Hari mulai menjadi gelap, tanpa tahu kedepannya akan menjadi apa dalam guild ini. Bintang yang bersinar ditengah malam menjadi penanda kecerahan pada hari ini, dalam guild ini.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Trip

_Fairy Tail itu punyanya Hiro Mashima kalo punya saya semua Dragon Slayer jadi bawahannya Happy :D_

Chapter 2 : The Trip

_North Fiore, X792_

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditentukan untuk berangkat latihan. Tim A dan Romeo serta Happy dan Carla berencana akan berangkat ke pantai. Tim B tanpa Gajeel melakukan latihan di pegunungan bersama tim C. Tim pengganti berencana pergi latihan di dekat guild saja. Sedangkan Gajeel, Pantherlily, Cobra dan Kinana pergi kesebuah hutan untuk latihan.

"Ah, panas sekali hari ini." keluh Gray.

"Jelaslah, ini kan musim panas. Dasar _Ice-Queen_!"

"Apa kau bilang, _Flame-Brain_?!"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh, _Ice-Queen_!"

"Kau mau berantem ya?! Ayo maju"

"Ayo kalau kau mau berantem juga!"

"SUDAH DIAM! Kalau kalian berdua berantem terus aku hukum satu – satu..."

"Ampuun Erza, kami tidak berantem kami berteman kok.."

Begitulah kehebohan perjalanan Tim A yang berisi pergulatan kecil antara Gray dan Natsu yang dihentikan oleh Erza. Gray terus mengeluh tentang panasnya hari ini, padahal dia sendiri tidak berpakaian. Tim A berjalan kaki (karena Natsu tidak mau naik kendaraan dan lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh). Dalam perjalanan Gray dan Natsu terus bertengkar kecil meskipun ada Erza, Wendy dan Lucy bercakap – cakap dengan riang, Happy terus menggoda Carla yang terbang disampingnya, sedangkan Romeo sibuk berjalan sambil menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan api ungunya yang bersifat lengket di tangannya. Romeo menggunakan api ungunya sebagai tangan untuk meraba lingkungan yang ada di jalannya. Romeo sudah berlatih untuk menggunakan api ungu sebagai pengganti tangannya. Inilah kelebihan seorang Romeo dbandingkan Natsu. Natsu hanya bisa menggunakan api yang keluar dari tangannya dan lebih umum menggunakan pertarungan yang menggunakan kontak tubuh (yang membuatnya kesulitan melawan musuh yang anti sentuhan tubuh seperti Jackal dari Tartaros maupun Cobra).Api ungu adalah api unggulan yang paling sering digunakan Romeo untuk membakar musuhnya karena sifatnya yang lengket sehingga sulit untuk dipadamkan. Sejauh ini, Romeo menguasai penggunaan 4 jenis api dari 7 jenis api yang ada dalam sihirnya, Rainbow Magic. Totomaru-sensei bahkan terkejut pada saat Romeo menguasai penggunaan 4 jenis api dan memberinya pujian.

Dalam waktu satu tahun yang berlalu, Romeo semakin menguasai cara bertarung dengan baik. Romeo sudah menjadi salah seorang _fire mage_ yang diakui di Fiore, bersama dengan Natsu. Natsu dan Romeo juga beberapa bulan ini menjadi tim dalam beberapa misi. Natsu yang menganggap Romeo seperti adiknya, juga mengajarkan cara – cara untuk menjadi seorang _fire mage_ yang baik, meskipun Natsu mengajarinya dengan cara Natsu sendiri. Kadang pula Romeo melakukan misi dengan Wendy dan Carla ataupun dengan anggota tim Natsu lainya. Itulah kenapa Romeo bisa akrab dengan mereka. Romeo punya kemampuan pyrokinesis yang bisa mengontrol api (seperti yang dilakukan Totomaru, gurunya), karena itulah dia dan Natsu menjadi duo yang menakutkan di Fairy Tail saat berhadapan dengan _fire mage_ lain. Bagaimana tidak, Natsu adalah seorang dragon slayer yang memakan api. Dan Romeo sendiri bisa membelokkan arah api yang menuju kearahnya. Yang lebih menakutkan, Biasanya Romeo membelokan api itu kearah Natsu, yang secara otomatis sama saja dengan memberinya makan. Semua orang pasti tahu, semua dragon slayer dalam keadaan kenyang adalah yang paling menakutkan bukan?.

"Romeo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mata tertutup seperti itu?" tanya Wendy heran.

"Aku sedang melatih instingku dan melakukan pengendalian terhadap api unguku.." jawab Romeo.

"Dengan mata tertutup seperti itu? Apa tidak apa – apa? Kau nanti bisa tersandung batu atau masuk ke..." perkataan Carla terpotong saat sebuah batu besar jatuh diatasnya.

"Carla, awas!" teriak Wendy.

Carla yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya menutup matanya dan mengarahkan cakarnya keatas untuk menahan batu yang akan menimpanya. Tapi batu yang jatuh itu tidak kunjung datang kearahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan melihat keatas. Dia terkejut saat melihat batu besar diatasnya ditahan oleh api ungu. Dia dan Wendy melihat kearah sang pemilik sihir.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Carla?" tanya Romeo yang masih memejamkan mata.

Semua anggota tim A yang melihat itu tercengang. Mereka tahu Romeo kuat, bahkan sampai terkenal di Fiore. Tetapi untuk seorang penyihir muda menghentikan sebuah batu besar dengan mata tertutup, itu hal yang sangat baru bagi mereka. Romeo bukanlah seorang dragon slayer yang bisa mengenali sekitarnya. Tapi dia melakukan itu dengan satu indra yang bahkan tidak aktif sama sekali.

"Ehm, aku tidak apa – apa." ucap Carla yang tersadar dari ketakjuban akan Romeo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Romeo sambil melempar batu yang besar itu dengan api ungunya.

"Romeo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Apa yang Mata-Sipit dan Jellal ajarkan kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menghentikan batu besar dengan mata tertutup seperti itu." Wendy dan Lucy mengatakannya dengan terkagum – kagum. Kecuali Natsu yang menatap Romeo curiga.

Romeo lalu membuka matanya,"Aku hanya menerapkan apa diajarkan oleh Cobra-nii tentang pengendalian lingkungan dan yang diajarkan Jellal-nii tentang pengendalian sihir."

"Wah, kau menjadi cukup hebat dalam waktu setahun saja, kau benar – benar adikku yang membanggakan." kata Natsu bangga. Romeo hanya tersenyum bangga karena Natsu membangga – banggakan dirinya.

Seperti itulah hubungan Romeo dan Natsu. Romeo melihat Natsu sebagai kakaknya yang dia idolakan. Sedangkan Natsu menganggap Romeo sebagai adiknya dan melindunginya dari apapun. Ditambah lagi, Gildarts yang sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai anaknya sendiri dan Cana juga menganggap Romeo sebagai adiknya seperti Natsu bahkan sering mereka berebut hak untuk mengasuh adik mereka. Pernah pada suatu hari, Romeo dilukai oleh sebuah guild gelap yang kemudian memancing Natsu, Cana, bahkan Gildarts untuk bertarung dan hampir menghancurkan guild tersebut.

"Kalau aku ingat – ingat lagi, Natsu-san, Cana-san, bahkan Gildarts-san pernah menghancurkan sebuah guild gelap karena melukai Romeo, bukan?" kata Wendy.

"Mereka beraninya sama Romeo saja, dasar mereka itu pengecut!" jawab Natsu.

"Sudah tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi, waktu itu sudah berlalu." Romeo menjawab.

Mereka berjalan lagi, dan Carla membisikkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum jahil pada Wendy,"Waktu itu, siapa yang menangis ya? Romeo-kun miliknya dilukai seperti itu?"

"Carla, tidak usah bahas hal itu lagi!" teriak Wendy sambil pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ada apa Wendy?" tanya Natsu dan Romeo bersamaan. Wendy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh kepada Carla yang tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Carla, kalau saja aku memberitahukan Happy bagaimana rasa senangmu pada saat mendapatkan ikan dari Happy." balas Wendy sambil berbisik kepada Carla. Carla hanya menoleh ke arah Wendy dengan tatapan tajam tapi bermuka semerah tomat.

_Hei, kau ikut dalam kompetisi ini juga ternyata. Aku jadi bersemangat._ Sebuah suara muncul di dalam pikiran Romeo.

_Oh, kau ikut kompetisi ini. Baiklah aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti. Bersiaplah!_ Romeo menjawab suara tersebut. Sepertinya seorang menggunakan kemampuan telepati untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan Romeo sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Tanpa disadari oleh anggota Fairy Tail yang lain, dia berbicara dengan sesorang.

"Oi, kita sebenarnya mau ke pantai mana sih? Lama sekali perjalanannya. Panas nih!" keluh Gray pada Erza.

"Hahaha, _Ice-Queen_ tidak tahan panas karena hidup di gunung terus. Semakin mirip sama gerombolan kera Vulcan itu. Hahahaha." Natsu mulai mengejek Gray.

"Apa kau bilang _Flame-Brain_? Bukankah kita semua jadi berjalan kaki karena mabuk daratmu itu ha?"

"Yah, memang aku mabuk darat tapi hey orang yang tidak tahan panas itu lebih buruk _Ice-Queen_."

"Bagaimana lagi? Baju yang aku pakai sangat panas tahu. Apa baju yang kalian pakai tidak panas? Ya kan Romeo?" tanya Gray kepada Romeo.

"Etoo~, Gray-nii kenapa kau bilang bajumu panas saat kau _tidak_ memakai baju?" tanya Romeo balik kepada Gray, yang tentu saja disertai sweatdrop dari yang lainnya.

"Eh, sejak kapan bajuku lepas? _Flame-Brain_ dimana bajuku?"

"Kenapa jadi aku lagi _Ice-Queen_? Bukankah kebiasaan telanjangmu itu sudah menjadi ciri khasmu? Hahahaha."

"Kau.. mau ngajak berantem ha?"

Begitulah debat antara Gray dan Natsu di sepanjang jalan. Perjalanan yang jauh dari kata sepi dan membosankan. Semangat dan kebahagiaan mereka jelas terlihat dalam rangka menyongsong hari esok.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen ngupdatenya ngaret... gara gara ujian sih.**

**Dan ternyata reviewnya banyak juga ya? Trimakasih karena ngasih saran dan ngingetin kesalahan, masih newbie nih.**

**Untuk disclaimer, bukan lupa. Tapi saya pikir itu otomatis :D dan di chapter ini saya mungkin nyeritakan romeo karena bakalan OOC juga nantinya... (romeo tampil dikit di anime dan manganya sih...) dan disini cobra ceritanya itu gabung sama FT karena pingin PDKT sama kinana, dan alasan yang sama untuk jellal dan erza. Meldy sih cuma ikut – ikut jellal :D**

**R&R-nya dimohon demi perkembangan saya :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Day on The Beach

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu punyanya Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Day on the Beach

_North Fiore, Coralian Beach, X792_

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat latihan mereka. Pantai di sebelah utara Fiore. Mereka langsung menuju ke _cottage_ yang mereka sewa. Mereka menyewa 2 kamar, 1 kamar untuk semua cowok dan 1 kamar untuk semua cewek.

"Kita akan melakukan latihan sekarang kan? Aku sangat bersemangat."

"Aku juga sama Natsu-nii, aku ingin segera latihan sekarang." ujar Natsu dan Romeo yang terlihat bersemangat sekali.

Mereka semua sudah berada di pantai sekarang. Pantai yang sangat indah ini banyak pengunjung lain selain penyihir Fairy Tail. Maka dari itu Erza menempatkan para penyihir Fairy Tail ini di bagian pantai yang tidak terlhat oleh pengunjung lain dan jauh dari keramaian, membuat jarak tempat latihan mereka dan _cottage_ bertambah. Erza melakukan ini agar menghindari korban akibat kerusakan yang mungkin (atau bahkan pasti) dihasilkan oleh penyihir – penyihir Fairy Tail ini.

"Kita tidak akan latihan dulu sekarang, aku akan memberi waktu bebas untuk kalian di hari pertama ini. Kalian boleh gunakan untuk bersenang – senang atau kalian mau langsung latihan juga boleh. Tapi.." Erza menjeda penjelasannya dan menoleh dan memberi tatapan mematikan kearah Natsu dan Gray. "Kalian jangan merusak tempat ini seperti tahun lalu atau kalian tahu akibatnya." lanjut Erza dan tersenyum kearah Natsu dan Gray, tentunya senyum yang 'sedikit' mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk Natsu dan Gray merinding.

Setelah Erza memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar tentang hari pertama, Para mage Fairy Tail langsung melakukan aktivitas masing – masing. Natsu, Gray, dan Romeo memilih untuk berenang. Erza memilih untuk berjemur dan Lucy, Wendy, dan para Exceed memilih untuk bermain air. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Levy dan team Shadow Gear juga berlatih di pantai yang sama. Levy memilih bergabung dengan Lucy dan Wendy bermain air di tepi pantai sedangkan Jet dan Droy mengikuti Natsu dan lainnya berenang.

(Di tengah laut)

"Oi, kalian semua.. ayo kita balap renang!" tantang Natsu kepada Jet, Droy, Gray dan Romeo.

"Kau yakin menantangku balap renang? Hahahaha." tawa Jet meremehkan.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu?" ucap Gray. Tanpa mereka sadari, Natsu sudah mencuri start terlebih dahulu.

"Daripada mendengarkan kalian berdebat, aku duluan ya?" Natsu melambaikan tangan kepada Jet dan Gray.

"Ano yarou..!" Jet dan Gray menyusul Natsu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Romeo yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala dan melontarkan sedikit 'huff' dari mulutnya. Dia melihat kearah Natsu dan kawan – kawan yang sedang berlomba. Karena malas untuk terlibat persaingan anggota Fairy Tail yang tidak penting itu, dia memutuskan untuk hanya mengambang di tengah laut.

"Kau tidak ikut lomba berenang dengan mereka Romeo?" tanya Droy yang menghampirinya dengan pelampung.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas main – main seperti itu nih." Romeo menjawab dengan santai.

"Benar – benar aku bersyukur kau tidak sedestruktif Natsu, Romeo. Meskipun kau menganggap Natsu sebagai idola dan kakakmu. Yah, meskipun ada waktu dimana kamu sangat merusak seperti Natsu sih."

"Hei, aku merusak kalau memang terpaksa." jawab Romeo, "yah terkadang juga membuat kerusakan yang tidak perlu sih." Romeo melanjutkan dengan lirih.

"Hahaha, tidak apa sih, itu kan sifat seorang Fairy... " sebuah suara gadis tiba – tiba muncul di belakang Romeo. Romeo secara otomatis terkejut dan menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink yang dikuncir dua berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Chelia... aku pikir siapa, kau mengagetkanku tau!" keluh Romeo.

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku siapa? Para fangirlsmu? Kalau mereka sih sedang tidak ada disini." jawab Chelia santai.

"Hah, darimana kau tahu aku punya fangirls?" tanya Romeo kaget.

"Udahlah... banyak yang tahu kok.. Romeo, seorang penyihir api Fairy Tail, yang cukup tampan dan keren. Mungkin mereka berpikir seperti itu karena kau bersama Natsu, _The Great Salamander_, yang terkenal juga itu." jelas Chelia.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu.. tapi kau kesini dalam rangka apa?" tanya Romeo.

"Latihan tentu saja, kan _Daimatou Enbu_ tinggal sebentar lagi." Chelia menjawabnya dengan sedikit bersantai di air. Romeo mengenal Chelia karena Chelia sering mengunjungi Fairy Tail dan bermain bersama Wendy, dan Romeo biasanya diajak oleh Wendy untuk menemaninya. Kadang – kadang pada saat Wendy pergi menjalankan misi dengan tim Natsu, Romeo lah yang menemani Chelia menggantikan Wendy. Lagipula, teman dekat Chelia merupakan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kau bersama yang lainnya atau sendirian disini? Dan kenapa tidak langsung ke Wendy?" tanya Romeo lagi.

"Ya ampun, Romeo jahat, aku diusir nih..." ucap Chelia sambil merengut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengusir. Tapi bukannya sebuah kebiasaan kamu bersama Wendy? Kalian kan biasanya sama – sama. Dan pertanyaan pertamaku belum dijawab." Romeo membalas.

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana, aku kesini bersama dengan Lyon, Sherry, dan Al..." belum selesai Chelia menjawab, terdengar teriakan.

"Aqua Wave..!" yang diikuti gelombang air yang cukup besar dan "Sand Blast..!" dengan sekumpulan pasir yang muncul dengan cepat menuju ke arah Chelia, Romeo, dan Droy.

Romeo yang menyadari teriakan itu langsung merespon, "Purple Shield..!" dan membuat barisan pertahanan untuk menghalangi serangan pasir dan air yang mendadak itu. Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar akibat benturan dari kedua serangan tersebut dan api dari Romeo. Bahkan suara benturan itu terdengar sangat keras sampai Erza yang berjemur di pinggir pantai terkejut dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Serangan itupun lenyap dan menjadi asap di lautan. Chelia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari penyerangnya.

"Siapa yang menyerang Romeo?!" Natsu yang melihat serangan yang mengarah ke Romeo langsung berteriak marah. Bahkan Gray yang bertengkar dengan Lyon berhenti untuk mencari penyerangnya, bersiap untuk bertarung. Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Sherry dan Ren yang berada di pinggir pantai juga bersiap untuk bertarung. Sedangkan Romeo, yang dianggap oleh yang lainnya bahwa dia diincar oleh penyihir lain, hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Minna, tenang, aku tidak apa – apa. Dan kalian semua tidak perlu melukai yang menyerang ini." Romeo berkata. "Ao, Alex, aku tahu kalian yang melakukan ini. Tidak perlu bersembunyi kalian. Cepat kesini dan minta maaf, atau kalian tidak akan hidup lagi nanti..." teriak Romeo dengan penuh ancaman.

"Maafkan kami, _Dancho_." Tiba – tiba 2 orang muncul dari dalam air dan meminta maaf kepada Romeo. Mereka terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi ka~n?" tanya Romeo lagi dengan nada sedikit dibuat meliuk dan menatap 2 orang itu dengan tatapan 'sedikit' mengintimidasi.

"Dia yang mulai duluan..." balas pemuda berambut biru sambil menunjuk ke pemuda berambut coklat. "Tidak, yang mulai duluan itu dia..." ujar pemuda berambut coklat sambil menunjuk balik. "Kalian bisa diam?!" ujar Romeo untuk menenangkan 2 pemuda itu. "Ha-Hai!" dua pemuda itu langsung diam dan terlihat ketakutan.

Dua orang itu adalah Ao dan Alex. Merea berdua adalah 2 diantara 4 orang sahabat yang dimiliki Romeo di guild lain. Alex McSandy adalah seorang penyihir pasir yang sama seperti Max. Dia juga seorang penyihir dari Lamia Scale yang juga orang yang dianggap adik oleh Lyon, sama seperti Natsu menganggap Romeo sebagai adiknya. Alex berteman dekat dengan Chelia. Sedangkan penyihir muda berambut biru adalah Ao Sora. Berlainan dengan namanya, Ao adalah seorang penyihir air yang berbakat seperti Juvia. Dia adalah seorang penyihir dari Blue Pegasus yang masih mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan Hibiki Latis, yang membuat hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

"Ya ampun, aku seperti melihat Natsu, Gray dan Erza dalam generasi baru." ujar Carla yang _facepalm_ dan diikuti anggota Fairy Tail lainnya dengan anggukan dan _sweatdrop_.

"Aku tidak tahu, seorang Alex takut pada seorang Fairy." Chelia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi tertarik. Begitu pula Jura dan Lyon serta Sherry yang berada di samping Chelia.

"Dia boleh saja seorang peri, tapi kalau marah dia bisa seperti seorang Demon." ujar Alex membela diri.

"Yah, kalau dipikir lagi, meskipun mereka disebut Fairy, tapi mereka bisa menjadi guild yang paling ditakuti di Fiore. Bahkan 'Harimau' pun tidak mau melawan mereka lagi." ujar Jura menunjuk kepada Sabertooth baru – baru ini menyatakan masuk ke dalam aliansi yang dibentuk oleh Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, dan Fairy Tail.

"Aku tidak menyangka, pantai ini ternyata sudah diisi oleh banyak penyihir."

"Aku juga, tapi bukankah semakin banyak itu semakin baik? Kita bisa lebih bisa latihan bersama."

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan sesi latihan bersama anggota aliansi." Erza menanggapi ucapan dari Lucy dan Levy sebelumnya. Semua penyihir yang ada disana berteriak menyetujui.

"Tapi, kalau disebut latihan bersama anggota aliansi, sepertinya ada yang kurang." Lucy mengemukakan pendapatnya pada Levy dan Romeo, yang ada di tepi pantai sekarang. Levy mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang kurang itu dua hal. Yang pertama, kita tidak latihan tapi bermain –main." Romeo berkata sambil melihat Wendy, Chelia dan para Exceed bermain air, Natsu, Gray, Lyon dan lainnya yang berenang di tengah laut, dan Erza yang berjemur di pinggir pantai. Romeo melanjutkan perkataanya," dan yang kedua adalah tidak semua anggota aliansi mengirimkan wakil kesini. Sabertooth tidak mengirimkan satu wakil pun disini.". Levy dan Lucy mengangguk setuju dengan Romeo.

"Sepertinya, kau harus mengevaluasi pendapat keduamu, Romeo." ujar sebuah suara baru.

Romeo, Lucy dan Levy menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Sting, Rogue dan Yukino sedang duduk – duduk di sebuah karang. Sting melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Romeo menjawab lambaian tangan Sting dengan lambaian tangannya. Kemudian Sting berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Diikuti dengan Rogue dan Yukino.

"Sedang apa disini, Sting-nii?" tanya Romeo.

"Seperti kata Erza tadi, sesi latihan bersama." jawab Sting santai.

"Etoo~ sepertinya untuk Rogue-nii dan Yukino-nee tidak hanya latihan deh~" ujar Romeo menggoda dua orang pemuda dan pemudi itu.

Rogue menyipitkan matanya dan menampilkan wajah 'darimana-kau-tahu' ke arah Romeo, sedangkan Yukino hanya tersenyum sambil menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya. Sting tertawa akan hal itu dan mengacungkan jempol pada Romeo. Seolah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri kepada Romeo, Rogue mengalihkan pandangan 'dasar-mulut-ember'nya kearah Sting. Sting hanya mencoba menahan tawa melihat pandangan Rogue.

"Haha-ha, Romeo, kau bagus sekali dalam hal mengejek orang. Benar – benar adiknya Natsu kau ini." Sting yang berkata di sela – sela tawanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi bukankah Sting-nii ingin mencari seseorang berambut putih disini. Dia tidak ada disini. Hahahaha." jawab Romeo.

Sekarang, Sting lah yang menyipitkan matanya dan menampilkan wajah 'darimana-kau-tahu' ke arah Romeo dan Rogue tertawa. Sting juga melayangkan pandangan yang sama ke arah Rogue sedangkan Yukino, Lucy, dan Levy hanya bengong. Rogue dan Romeo, yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sting, hanya melanjutkan tawanya dan mengedikkan bahu. Sting yang tidak kuat menahan malu karena ditertawakan oleh Rogue dan Romeo dan karena alasan lain, hanya diam tidak melawan.

"Kelihatannya semua Dragon Slayer sudah mempunyai pasangannya masing – masing nih." ucap Happy yang tiba – tiba muncul. Seketika itu juga Happy mendapat _deathglare_ dari Rogue dan Sting. Happy langsung memasang wajah tanpa bersalahnya dan pergi ke arah Carla berada.

Setelah Sting melihat sekitarnya, dia langsung berkata," Sepertinya kamu harus mengoreksi pernyataan pertamamu tadi Romeo."

Seperti sebuah isyarat, setelah Sting berkata seperti itu, sebuah serangan api yang disertai dengan es meluncur kearah mereka. Romeo langsung menggunakan pyrokinesis-nya untuk membelokkan api yang menuju kearahnya untuk menabrakannya kearah bongkahan es. Dan terjadilah sedikit ledakan di sekitar mereka.

"Seperti biasa, refleksmu bagus." Rogue memuji Romeo.

"Kalau kau mau hidup di Fairy Tail, refleksmu harus bagus Rogue-nii. Apalagi terhadap serangan api dan es." tanggap Romeo sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu dan Gray. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk dan _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu kearah Natsu-san. Kalian berdua silahkan _Lovey-Dovey_ dulu sana, karena ini masih hari pertama." ujar Sting sambil menoleh kearah Rogue dan Yukino, kemudian pergi kearah Natsu dengan tertawa.

"Hei _Dancho_, ayo latihan!" ajak Ao yang berada agak jauh dari tempat Romeo berdiri.

"Ayo _Dancho_, aku ingin kita berlatih seperti biasa.." Alex juga menyetujui.

"Baiklah, apa kita melakukan _Battle Royal_ seperti biasa?" tanya Romeo dan mereka bedua mengangguk. "Baiklah, bersiaplah kalian!" tantang Romeo. Lalu Romeo beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi ke arah mereka berdua.

Natsu yang berenang dan berlomba bersama Sting, Lyon, dan Gray melihat ke arah Romeo dan teman – temannya yang sudah memulai latihan dengan melakukan duel _Battle Royal_. Jet sudah beristirahat di tepi pantai karena dia merasa sedikit malas untuk berkompetisi. Dia beristirahat dengan Droy.

"Oi, bagaimana kalau kita mengganti kompetisi ini menjadi sedikit lebih seru?"

"Apa maksudmu _Flame-Head_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti juga, apa maksudmu Natsu-san?"

Gray dan Sting bertanya tentang usul Natsu yang aneh itu. Sebenarnya Lyon juga tidak mengerti maksud dari apa yang diutarakan oleh Natsu, tetapi dia merasa tidak perlu berbicara karena sudah banyak yang mewakilinya dalam pembicaraan ini.

Natsu hanya tersenyum dn kemudian melanjutkan," Kita buat lomba renang ini menjadi lomba Estafet. Dan timnya adalah tim Dragon Slayer yang berisi aku dan Sting dan tim Ice Mage yang berisi Gray dan Lyon. Kita akan beradu renang dari sisi sebelah batu karang yang besar itu dan sampai sebelah tanda di tengah pantai itu. Dan pertarungan diperbolehkan disini."

"Boleh juga idemu itu _Flame-Head_, aku tidak tahu kepalamu yang berisi api itu masih ada bagian yang bisa digunakan untuk berpikir." Gray memuji sekaligus mencela Natsu.

"Apa katamu _Ice-Queen_?" Natsu membalasnya dengan marah.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan pertandingan bagus tersebut. Ayo segera kita mulai!" Lyon menengahi Gray dan Natsu.

Akhirnya, keempat orang itu memutuskan untuk mengganti atau lebih tepatnya melengkapi perlombaan kecil mereka. Di tempat lain, Rogue dan Yukino yang sedang menikmati keindahan pantai melihat Romeo dan kawan – kawannya mulai berlatih dengan pertarungan. Bersamaan dengan itu, pasangan lain yaitu Ren dan Sherry melihat hal yang sama dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Rogue dan Yukino.

"Hey, Yukino, Rogue!" sapa Sherry.

"Selamat Siang, Sherry-sama, Ren-sama." Yukino menjawabnya dengan nada yang kelewat sopan.

"Ayolah, sudah berapa kali aku pernah bilang kepadamu, jangan panggil orang dengan panggilan '-sama'. Itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa rendah!" omel Sherry kepada Yukino.

"Maafkan aku, itu sudah sedikit menjadi kebiasaan," jelas Yukino ,"ada apa Sherry-san kesini?" lanjutnya.

"Mereka hanya ingin berlatih melawan kita kelihatanya." jawab Rogue.

"_Sugoi_, kau tahu tujuan kami kesini. Hebat sekali kau, Rogue." seru Sherry

Rogue tersenyum,"Bukankah terlihat jelas jika kalian melihat Romeo dan kawan – kawannya berlatih seperti itu, kemudian tiba – tiba kalian kesini."

"Kita akan bertanding 2 lawan 2 dengan pasangan masing – masing. Kau setuju kan, Ren?" tanya Sherry memastikan pada pasangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau lebih baik tidak ikut Sherry." Jawab Ren singkat.

"Kenapa Ren? Apa kau menganggapku lemah?" tanya Sherry sambil cemberut.

Bukan karena itu, Karena aku akan mati jika wajah cantikmu terluka." Jawab Ren lagi sambil tersipu malu(?).

"Oh Ren.." Sherry merasa tersanjung. Sedangkan Yukino dan Rogue hanya bisa tercegang dan _sweatdrop_ melihat pasangan ini berinteraksi.

"Kalau kau melakukan seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu." Bisik Yukino pada Rogue.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi seperti itu?" jawab Sting enteng.

Akhirnya, hari pertama yang dibilang Erza untuk bersantai menjadi sebuah medan pertempuran yang cukup sengit di air.

(di tempat Wendy)

"Wendy, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan ada di pantai ini." sahut Chelia dengan ceria.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu Chelia, Pantai ini cukup jauh dari guildmu." balas Wendy.

"Yah, Obaba-sama mendapatkan sebuah tiket gratis di penginapan pantai ini, karena gratis, akhirnya disinilah kami berlatih." jelas Chelia singkat.

Setelah penjelasan dan acara saling sapa mereka selesai, mereka berdua bermain air di tepi pantai bersama para Exceed yang terdiri dari Carla, Happy, Lector dan Frosch yang baru saja bergabung. Mereka bermain kejar – kejaran di air, bermain bola di air, dan memainkan berbagai macam permainan. Di pantai seperti itu, orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan terpesona karena ada dua malaikat cantik yang sedang bermain di pantai dan di siang hari. Setelah sekian lama bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir pantai dan duduk di atas pasir putih yang menghampar di seluruh pantai. Di bawah naungan pohon kelapa yang menari ditiup angin.

"Hey Wendy, kau sudah melihat _Weekly Socerer Magazine_ minggu ini? Ada berita tentangmu dan Romeo yang mengalahkan sekelompok bandit yang menyerang sebuah kota loh!" ujar Chelia. Tapi Chelia mendapati Wendy tidak merespon. '_Sepertinya dia melamun_'pikir Chelia. Chelia mencoba menyadarkan Wendy dari lamunannya. Akhirnya setelah mencoba sebanyak 3 kali Wendy tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun tentang apa Wendy? Apa melamun tentang cowok?" goda Chelia.

"Iy-, eh t-ti-tidak." ujar Wendy terbata – bata. '_kenapa aku terbata-bata'_pikir Wendy.

"Kau melamun tentang apa Wendy?" tanya Chelia dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa –apa, hanya tentang uang sewaku di Fairy Hills saja sih.." jawab Wendy.

"Oh, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan misi bersama – sama? Kebetulan aku juga butuh uang." usul Chelia. Wendy hanya mengangguk penuh semangat.

Tanpa disadari, dua serangan air dan pasir mengarah ke kedua gadis yang bercakap – cakap tersebut. Serangan yang cukup cepat sehingga pada saat mereka berdua menoleh mereka tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Chelia dan Wendy hanya menutup mata menunggu serangan itu datang. Tapi serangan itu tidak kunjung bersentuhan dengan mereka, meskipun mereka mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Akhirnya mereka memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat Romeo berdiri di depan mereka dengan kepalan yang diselimuti api ungu.

"Oi, serangan kalian jangan mengarah ke tempat yang aneh – aneh! Membahayakan orang lain tahu!" ujar Romeo menyentak kedua orang yang menghasilkan serangan 'salah alamat' yang mengarah pada Chelia dan Wendy.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya Romeo dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Dua orang yang menghasilkan serangan itu juga berlari menghampiri Chelia dan Wendy. Takut melukai dua orang tersebut dan takut dibunuh oleh Romeo(?).

"Ah, kami tidak apa – apa Romeo.." jawab Chelia.

"K-ka-mi t-tidak apa – apa, Romeo-kun." Wendy menjawab Romeo dengan terbata – bata.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa – apa.., lihat perbuatanmu. Kau membuat Chelia dan Wendy hampir terluka!" tuduh Alex pada Ao.

"Hah! Lihat seranganmu sendiri dulu sebelum mengkritik seranganku. Kau juga membuatnya hampir terluka.." balas Ao pada Alex.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku minta maaf Wendy, Chelia." ucap Alex sambil menggenggam tangan Chelia. Sontak, aksi dari Alex itu membuat pipi Chelia menjadi merah dan salah tingkah.

"Ehmm, minta maaf itu bukan bermesraan loh~~" goda Ao.

Alex yang sadar akan perlakuannya itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan _blushing_. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Ao dan memukul kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau bodoh, cepat minta maaf! Sebelum _Dancho_ membunuhmu!" ucap Alex kepada Ao yang meringis akibat pukulan Alex ke kepalanya. Ao langsung meminta maaf kepada keduanya bergantian. Setelah itu, Ao dan Alex kembali ke dalam air untuk melanjutkan pertarungannya.

"Ckckck, dua orang bodoh itu menyusahkan saja. Meskipun mereka adalah _Shou-_" Romeo menghentikan ucapannya. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Wendy yang tersenyum kearah Chelia, berniat untuk menggodanya karena kejadian tadi. 'Dasar iblis kecil'pikir Romeo dalam hati.

Wendy, yang ingin berbicara untuk menggoda Chelia, terpotong niatnya karena mendengar Romeo berbicara padanya, "Wendy, hati – hati kalau ada serangan seperti itu lagi. Dan jangan melamun ya? Peringatkan itu pada Chelia kalau dia sudah sadar." Kemudian Romeo kembali lagi ke air dan menolehkan wajahnya pada Wendy sekali lagi dan tersenyum. Wendy yang melihat senyum Romeo wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah padanya dan tiba – tiba sudah seperti Chelia, salah tingkah dan pipi memanas.

Happy dan Lector yang lewat di depan mereka langsung berujar layaknya seorang pembawa berita," Dua orang gadis di tepi pantai sedang terkena _Lovestruck_ dan terdiam melamun." Dan direkam oleh Frosch yang membawa kamera. Hal itu membuat Wendy dan Chelia tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Trio Exceed itu kabur dari mereka. Menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, mereka langsung mengejar Trio Exceed, bernafsu untuk menghancurkan kamera yang depegang oleh Frosch karena rekaman yang ada di dalamnya.

Matahari pun mulai terbenam, menandakan akhir dari hari yang indah ini akan berganti malam. Para penyihir pun mulai berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dan bagi beberapa orang, bersiap untuk menyambut malam adalah hal yang baik.

* * *

**Yosh, update lagi... at least..**

**Yak, maaf dan sabar untuk yang nunggu adegan romantisnya, soalnya saya masih tertarik sama adegan aksinya dulu.. sekali lagi maaf dan sabar... :D**

**Mungkin Chapter berikutnya saya usahakan ada romancenya, tapi jangan berharap muluk - muluk ya? :D**

**RnR sangat saya terima dengan senang hati, Akhir kata, Bye... :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Night and Prophecy

**New** **Chapter... **

* * *

Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, bukan saya

Chapter 4 :The Night and Prophecy of Future

_North Fiore, Coralian Beach, X792_

Bulan mulai bersinar di atas langit, menggantikan matahari yang sudah lelah bersinar. Ditemani dengan para bintang yang setia disisinya, malam pun menjadi lebih indah. Semua langit di Fiore menunjukan pesonanya. Tak terkecuali langit di pantai Coralian ini, semakin cantik dengan deburan ombak yang senantiasa menghiasi pemandangan laut dan pantai. Semakin menakjubkan lagi ditambah dengan pohon palem yang menari ditiup oleh angin malam.

Di dalam hotel para peri, mereka bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan bersantai mereka. Mereka berendam di pemandian air panas, makan dan melakukan hal – hal yang lainnya.

"Wah, pantai ini indah ya?" Lucy memulai percakapan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Lucy? pantai ini sempurna untuk bersantai." Levy menyahuti.

"Tentu saja, aku memilihkan pantai ini karena sungguh indah di malam hari." Erza menambahkan.

"Sayang sekali, Jellal tidak ikut kesini ya Erza, hihihi-hi.." ejek Happy sambil menggambar _Brokenheart_ di sebuah kertas.

Setelah, mendengar dan melihat Happy, Erza langsung menendang Happy yang hanya bisa berbicara,"Ha~~i~~" sambil terbang (atau lebih tepatnya terlempar) menjauhi tempat dia berdiri tadi. Natsu, Gray, dan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya hanya melihat Happy dengan wajah kasihan dan ketakutan akan Erza. Pelajaran baru bagi mereka, jangan menyinggung perasaan seorang Titania atau kau akan melayang di udara.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita keluar untuk jalan – jalan.." Lucy mengusulkan dengan sedikit takut – takut kepada Erza.

"B-Boleh juga usulmu Lu-chan." Levy menyetujui.

"Usul yang bagus Luce, ayo kita mengelilingi pantai!" seru Natsu semangat.

"Aku tidak ikut, lagipula Wendy masih tertidur.." Charla menyahut.

"Kalau kau mau ikut tidak apa Charla, aku masih disini kok.."

"Kau tidak ikut Erza? Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang malas keluar saja.."

"Apa karena tidak ada Jellal? Hahahaha.." ejek Natsu sambil melakukan apa yang dilakukan Happy tadi, menggambar _Brokenheart_.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Natsu langsung pergi menyusul Happy melayang di udara(?).

"Padahal tadi Happy sudah memberikan kita pelajaran untuk tidak melakukan hal itu di depan Erza.." Lucy menanggapi kelakuan Natsu dengan _sweatdrop_.

"_Ano Baka_, apa dia tidak mengambil pelajaran dari Happy tadi bahwa tidak boleh mengusik kekecewaan Erza tentang Jellal yang tidak ikut ha?! Ya kan Erza?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Erza dengan urat berkedut di dahinya, menendang seseorang untuk melayang ke angkasa, kali ini Gray yang dikirim ke angkasa. Erza benar – benar memberikan perjalanan gratis untuk terbang di angkasa. Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Gray.

"Dia bodoh sekali, menasehati Natsu malah dia sendiri juga kena.."

"Itulah yang namanya sahabat sejati, mungkin?"

"Sahabat sejati yang sama – sama bodohnya, hebat sekali Levy.."

"Kalau begitu tinggal kita berdua ya Levy-chan? Ayo kita jalan sekarang !"

"Yakin kau tidak ikut Erza?"

"Kalau begitu kami duluan.."

Akhirnya Lucy dan Levy memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan. Mereka berniat untuk mengelilingi pantai yang indah ini. Suasana pantai yang sangat romantis dan indah adalah sesuatu yang harus dinikmati.

Di tempat lain, di atas sebuah karang, tampak seorang remaja duduk diatasnya. Melihat ke langit yang menaunginya dan menampakan kekagumannya dalam diam. Dilihatnya bintang di langit yang sedang terang itu. Kemudian, tiba – tiba dia berdiri diatas karang itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit menuju ke laut lepas dan bergumam lirih," Bagaimana jika bintang akan menyebrangi laut?".

Kemudian anak itu mulai diselimuti oleh sebuah cahaya terang. Mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang membuatnya bersinar. Anak itu mulai menjadi cahaya yang seperti bintang malam di langit, hanya saja dia berada di sebuah daratan. Anak itu mulai mengucapkan suara,"_Heavenly Body Magic : Sta_...". Anak itu menghentikan suaranya, sekaligus menghilangkan cahaya yang ada disekelilingnya. Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang datang mendekat dan berniat untuk menyembunyikan sihir yang hampir sempurna dilakukannya tersebut.

"Hai, Romeo!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Eh, Chelia..., sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya jalan – jalan. Habisnya Sherry sudah pergi dengan Ren, Lyon juga sudah tak tahu dimana, sedangkan Jura-san pergi jalan – jalan juga. Daripada di hotel sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk keluar juga deh."

"Oh, kau mau ke hotel tempat Fairy Tail menginap sekarang?"

"Yah memang, tapi aku tadi lupa menanyakan pada Wendy dimana hotelnya. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu letaknya dimana yah?" tebak Romeo. Chelia hanya mengangguk sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Romeo hanya mengeluarkan 'huff' kecil dan melanjutkan memandangi pantai.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak tahu tempatnya, apa kau tidak mau mengantarku kesana?" tanya Chelia.

"Aku mau, tapi nanti dulu ya? Aku baru keluar dari tempat itu, jadi sedikit malas untuk kembali lagi."

"Kalau nanti malam, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji sama seseorang sih."

"Oh, sama siapa? Apa sama Al.." belum selesai Romeo bicara, mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Chelia.

"Bukan sama dia, tetapi sama Jura-san. Enak saja kalau bicara!" Chelia mencelotehi Romeo sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Romeo tertawa dan menepuk kepala Chelia.

"Oh sama Jura, aku pikir sama.." Romeo menghentikan ucapannya karena ditatap oleh Chelia dengan tatapan mengerikan. Romeo menelan ludah karena dia diberitahu oleh Wendy untuk tidak mebuat God Slayer langit ini marah. Tapi entah kenapa, Romeo sekarang senang sekali menggoda orang lain, apalagi sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Ne, Chelia.."

"Ada apa Romeo?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Jura? Apa soal magic?"

"Yah mungkin, kelihatannya Jura ingin mencoba berlatih denganku lagi."

"Masih latihan? Hebat juga kalian, sudah malam masih latihan juga."

"Yah mungkin sedikit latihan kalau aku bilang.."

Setelah itu, Mereka bercakap – cakap tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari hal formal seperti _Daimatou _Enbu tahun kemarin, sampai hal informal seperti restoran terenak di daerahnya. Setelah beberapa waktu, tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka kehabisan topik untuk bercakap – cakap. Romeo kembali menatap deburan ombak di laut lepas itu. Sedangkan Chelia sibuk bermain – main dengan air di tepi karang yang ditempatinya bersama Romeo, sambil menunggu Romeo untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat para Fairy menginap. Ide jahil Chelia muncul. Tiba – tiba dia mengguyur Romeo dengan air laut. Sontak, Romeo terkejut dan sedikit jengkel. Akhirnya dia membalas Chelia dengan menyiramkan air kearahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi bermain air di gelap malam itu. Pantai menjadi latar dari pemandangan dua remaja yang sedang bermain air tersebut.

"Eh Romeo, kelihatannya aku harus pergi dulu." Tiba tiba Chelia menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Eeh, aku belum mengantarmu ke hotel Wendy loh." Romeo merasa bersalah karena dia tidak mengantarkannya ke hotel, sesuai permintaan Chelia.

"Beritahu saja nama hotelnya padaku, biar aku cari sendiri."

"Baiklah, namanya hotel 'Coral Roof' terletak di sebelah sana."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?"

"Oke, maaf kalau aku belum bisa mengantarkan ke hotel.."

"Tidak apa – apa. Sampai besok!"

Kemudian Romeo kembali menatap laut kembali. Entah mengapa, dia senang memandangi laut sejak tim Tenroujima menghilang. Dia merasakan ketenangan ketika dirinya berada di tepi laut. Setelah memastikan tak ada orang yang akan melihatnya. Kemudian dia ingin melakukan sihir tadi dan tiba – tiba terpotong karena seseorang menghubunginya. Dia merasa sedikit jengkel karena terganggu.

'_Dancho, apa kau mau jalan – jalan dengan kami?'_ suara Ao terdengar di dalam pikiran Romeo karena kemampuan telepati.

'_Aku lagi malas jalan – jalan.'_ jawab Romeo singkat dengan urat berkedut di dahinya.

'_Kalau gitu kami pergi dulu._' balas Alex.

'_Silahkan_!' jawab Romeo singkat.

Akhirnya, Romeo pun berniat untuk kembali ke penginapan dimana Fairy Tail menginap. Dia sudah kehilangan ketentramannya dua kali dan sudah malas melakukannya lagi. Lagipula, dia perlu untuk berganti baju karena bajunya basah sehabis bermain dengan Chelia seperti tadi.

'Kenapa aku tidak mengeringkannya dengan api saja?' dia berpikir lagi.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, akhirnya dia menyalakan api di tangannya dan mulai mendekatkan api itu di bajunya yang basah. Dia melakukan itu sambil menemani perjalanannya kembali ke hotel tempat Fairy Tail menginap.

(Sementara itu di kamar Wendy)

Carla duduk sendirian di kamar itu. Mengamati televisi yang disediakan di dalam kamar yang cukup besar itu. Carla menunggu Happy yang berjanji mengajaknya jalan – jalan setelah Wendy bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi, karena kejadian dengan Erza tadi, membuat dia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Wendy sebenarnya mengajaknya keluar, tapi Happy sudah berjanji dan Carla tahu Happy akan berusaha menepati janjinya seperti Natsu. Dia merasa tidak enak jika ternyata Happy kembali dan mencarinya.

Erza pergi bersamaan dengan Wendy entah mau kemana, yang jelas dia tidak bersama Wendy. Carla sedikit khawatir pada Wendy tapi Wendy memberitahu Carla dia hanya berkeliling sekitar pantai saja. Tiba – tiba terdengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Kau kenapa Wendy?" tanya Carla melihat Wendy masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Tidak apa – apa Carla. Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau mau berjalan – jalan di pantai dengan senang hati. Kenapa kembali dengan bingung?" tanya Carla yang tidak mengerti.

"Entah aku tidak tahu, aku tadi berjalan – jalan dan melih-" omongan Wendy terhenti karena ada seorang memasuki kamar itu lebih tepatnya seekor Exceed, Happy.

"Carla, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Happy riang.

"Baiklah, Wendy kau mau ikut?" ajak Carla.

"Tidak terima kasih, lagipula aku baru saja sampai sini.."

"Kalau gitu kami berangkat dulu. Kunci pintunya! Kalau tidak kenal jangan boleh masuk! Kalau terjadi apa – apa hubungi Erza, Lucy atau siapapun!" perintah Carla yang overprotektif.

"Sudahlah Charla, Wendy sudah bisa jaga diri sendiri. Sampai jumpa Wendy!" ujar Happy sambil menggandeng, lebih tepatnya menyeret Charla keluar.

Wendy hanya melambaikan tangannya, kemudian membayangkan bagaimana seorang Happy bisa mengajak jalan – jalan Charla dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian senyum itu pudar, tergantikan dengan wajah bosan, bingung dan sedikit marah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia marah pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dia mengingat – ingat kejadian tadi.

(Flashback Wendy)

Wendy berjalan – jalan di pantai sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia menikmati pemandangan yang ada di pantai ini pada waktu malam. Bulan bersinar terang ditemani oleh bintang – bintang. Pasir putih yang menghampar di tepi pantai, serta angin yang berhembus kencang membuatnya merasakan keindahan dari pantai ini.

'_Suasana pantai ini indah sekali!_' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dia kemudian duduk di tepi pantai. Merasakan indahnya salah satu keajaiban yang diciptakan oleh perpaduan indah dari alam. Sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara tawa, lebih tepatnya suara dua orang tertawa, laki - laki dan perempuan. Dia sedikit merinding. Wajar karena dia sedikit penakut kalau soal makhluk halus. Tetapi setelah dia dengar sedikit lebih lama, dia merasa familiar dengan suara dua orang tersebut. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang bermain di suasana malam seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Wendy melihat dua orang yang seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di atas sebuah karang.

'_Chelia dan ..._' Wendy tidak bisa melihat anak laki – laki. Kemudian menggeser posisinya sedikit sehingga bisa melihat siapa anak laki – laki yang bersama Chelia.

"Chelia dan Romeo.." ucapnya pelan saat mereka berdua terlihat olehnya.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_' tanyanya dalam hati penasaran.

Wendy merasakan perasaannya sedikit panas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, padahal dia tahu bahwa Chelia dan Romeo juga teman dekat.

'_Sudah wajar bukan mereka bercakap – cakap seperti ini?_' pikir Wendy dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, perasaan Wendy tidak tenang, bukan tidak tenang, tapi tidak senang. Apalagi waktu Chelia menutup mulut Romeo dengan tangannya. Romeo hanya melihat Chelia dengan wajah yang seperti menggoda Chelia dan menepuk – nepuk kepalanya. Chelia menampakkan wajah cemberutnya yang imut ke arah Romeo. Wendy tidak tahu, tapi tetap saja perasaanya sedikit tidak senang terhadap tingkah polah dua orang sahabatnya itu. Dia merasa sedikit 'panas' dengan perilaku mereka.

Tidak berhenti disitu saja. Tak lama setelah adegan itu, Chelia menarik Romeo ke dalam air dan mengguyurnya dan tertawa. Sedangkan Romeo yang tidak terima membalas guyuran Chelia dan ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua kemudian larut dalam kegembiraan bermain air di tepi pantai. Wendy masih melihat mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Wendy.

Dari pandangan orang biasa, mereka pasti akan bilang '_wah pasangan yang manis_' dan macam – macam pujian kepada dua orang itu. Memang, dari pandangan orang biasa, dua orang itu seperti dua orang dan pasangan yang bermain di tepi pantai dihiasi oleh bulan, bintang dan laut. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tapi, entah kenapa di mata Wendy, hal itu sangat menjengkelkan. Tidak terlihat indah dan sedikit membuatnya marah. Wendy sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan ini, mereka adalah teman baiknya.

_'Romeo dan Chelia temanku, tapi kenapa saat melihat mereka berdua bersenang – senang, aku merasa jengkel ya?_' tanya Wendy pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak kuat lagi menahan rasa jengkelnya, Wendy memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan 'Coral Roof'. Dimana dia masih memikirkan kesalahan apa yang ada di hatinya, di perasaannya, sampai – sampai dia harus merasa marah kepada sahabatnya itu.

(Flashback end)

"Aah, aku tidur lagi saja deh. Daripada repot memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh ini!" ucap Wendy dan kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya.

(Di tempat lain)

"Levy- chan, pantai ini benar – benar indah ya?"

"Benar juga Lu-chan! Aku sampai betah meski hanya jalan – jalan seperti ini."

"Bahkan bisa lebih betah lagi kalau ada Gajeel kan?" goda Lucy.

"Ti-tidak juga, d-dia kan berisik!" jawab Levy dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Berisik tapi suka kan?" Lucy terus menggoda Levy.

"_Mou_, Lu-chan jangan menggodaku terus dong!" Levy mulai jengkel.

"Hahahaha, _gomen,_ habisnya kau lucu Lev-" perkataan Lucy terhenti karena dia melihat sepasang kaki yang menyembul dari atas pasir(?). Levy juga terkejut dan penasaran dengan sepasang kaki itu. Dia menyentuh kaki itu dan dia bergerak.

"Happy, tolong aku! Kau dimana Happy?!" teriak seseorang yang kepalanya tertimbun dalam pasir.

Lucy mengenal suara itu,"Natsu! Kau kah itu?"

Suara itu menjawab."Lucy! bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini!"

Mendengar itu, Lucy dan Levy menolong Natsu yang tertimbun dalam pasir.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa keluar! Sialan Erza! Oh iya, apa kalian lihat Happy?"

"Dia tidak disini tadi. Kami tidak melihat Happy sama sekali kok."

"Dia pasti meninggalkanku, dasar Happy!"

Melihat situasi saat ini, Levy merasa ada yang menarik di pikirannya. Dia melihat Natsu, Lucy dan dirinya di tempat ini. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Levy.

"Kelihatannya aku akan mengganggu disini. Aku pergi dulu Lu-chan!" Levy tiba – tiba berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh, Levy jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri!" seru Lucy ke arah Levy dan mencoba mengejarnya.

"Sudahlah Luce, mungkin dia ingin menyendiri." Natsu menahan tangan Lucy dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya untuk menyusul Levy. Lucy yang melihat Natsu menggandeng tangannya mendadak sedikit _blushing_.

'_Natsu bodoh, Dia bukan ingin menyendiri. Tapi dia ingin meninggalkanmu bersamaku sendiri disini_.' pikir Lucy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan dulu? Lagipula kita sudah terlanjur di luar kan?" ajak Natsu dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang akan mentraktirku kalau ada lolipop." Lucy mengajukan sebuah syarat.

"Luce, kau jangan terlalu banyak makan lolipop. Happy sudah mengeluh kepadaku terus loh."

"Happy mengeluh kepadamu terus? Memang apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kata Happy, kau terlalu makan banyak permen dan lemak, sehingga dia merasa berat jika harus mengangkatmu terbang ke langit kalau diperlukan."

"Apa? Mana kucing sialan itu? Akan kucubit dia!" seru Lucy dengan ekspresi marah.

"Jangan lah, dia sahabatmu juga kan? Lebih baik ayo kita jalan – jalan sekarang dan sekalian mencari Happy!" ujar Natsu menenangkan.

"B-baiklah."

(Di kamar Wendy)

'_Aaah, aku bangun lagi._' Wendy yang tertidur, sekarang membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. '_masih sepi._' pikir Wendy lagi. Dia berguling – guling di tempat tidurnya lagi. Mencoba untuk kembali ke alam mimpinya, tetapi tidak bisa. 

_Aku haus. Mungkin di tempat minuman di luar ada minuman yang manis ya?_'

Setelah berpikir demikian, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Dia turun dari tangga dan menuju ke tempat minuman di koridor lantai satu. Wendy samar – samar melihat seseorang berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan tempat minuman.

"Eh Romeo-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Apa kau masih belum sepenuhnya bangun tidur Wendy? Aku disini tentu saja ingin beli minum." Romeo menjawab dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Ah iya-ya, ehehehe.." jawab Wendy.

Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di sebuah _bench_ di dekat mesin penjual minuman itu. Mereka melihat sekililingnya. '_masih sepi.._' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Wendy, bagaimana kalau keluar sebentar? Mungkin kau ingin jalan – jalan?"

"Ah, boleh Romeo-kun. Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Etoo~ Wendy, kau yakin tidak mau mengambil jaket dulu? Diluar sedikit dingin loh!"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku hanya akan keatas lagi dan akan memakan waktu. Lagipula aku memakai lengan panjang kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari penginapan itu. Berjalan menuju bangku kayu yang ada di depan 'Coral Roof'. Karena posisi penginapan yang berada diatas karang yang cukup tinggi, pemandangan jadi terlihat sangat indah di bawah. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah laut yang membentang luas di depannya. Dan karena posisi tempat duduk Romeo dan Wendy yang berada lebih tinggi daripada daerah di sekitarnya, angin malam terasa menusuk kulit Wendy dengan rasa dingin. Wendy terlihat sedikit menggigil. Sedangkan Romeo, yang sudah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan. Romeo, yang melihat Wendy kedinginan langsung bergumam.

"Aku sudah bilang kan Wendy, angin di luar itu dingin. Aku saja memakai jaket kok. Lihat sekarang, kamu kedinginan kan?"

"Maaf Romeo, tapi aku tidak kedinginan kok. Lihat aku tidak menggigil." Wendy berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kedinginannya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa dingin itu tetap menusuknya.

Romeo tertawa kecil, kemudian berkata,"Kau boleh saja berpura – pura. Tapi kau tahu rasa dingin itu kalau dilihat pasti ketahuan. Apalagi kalau kau yang berpura – pura. Malah tambah kelihatan.". Wendy yang diejek seperti itu hanya cemberut dan _blushing_ karena ketahuan kalau berpura – pura.

Kemudian Romeo tampak berpikir sedikit, tanpa memberitahu apa – apa, Romeo membuat tangannya bersinar dipenuhi api. Romeo membuat api yang cukup panas untuk menangkal dinginya angin malam ini. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian menatap Wendy yang sedang kedinginan. Wendy yang merasakan sedikit kehangatan di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah Romeo. Kemudian mereka tidak sengaja menatap satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa melihat wajah masing – masing, Romeo berbicara.

"Ini sudah cukup hangat kan, Wendy?"

"I-iya, t-te-terima kasih Romeo-kun." Wendy membalas pertanyaan Romeo.

Wendy kemudian teringat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana dia sempat merasa marah kepada teman sebaik Romeo. Dia sangat merasa bersalah karena perasaan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Romeo yang sudah pulih sepenuhnya dari _blushing_ melihat ke arah Wendy dan menangkap wajah yang murung.

"Ne, Wendy."

"Hmm?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit murung? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa – apa Romeo-kun" Wendy tersenyum kepada Romeo, yang tentunya senyum yang sedikit 'palsu' menurut Romeo.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa bohong Wendy, kau belum berpengalaman~~" Romeo menyindir Wendy dengan nada yang dia buat meliuk.

"Eh, benar – benar tidak apa – apa Romeo-kun. Tunggu kau bilang aku belum berpengalaman untuk berbohong? Apa berarti kau sudah berpengalaman?" Wendy membalas ejekan Romeo.

"Ti-tidak juga Wendy." Romeo menjawab.

'_Kenapa jadi ejekanku kembali ke aku lagi?_' pikir Romeo. Kemudian keheningan kembali meyelimuti tempat itu. Suara angin yang berhembus dan gemerisik yang dihasilkan oleh api yang membara seakan menemani Romeo kembali ke dalam lamunannya.

"Ne, Romeo-kun." Sekarang giliran Wendy yang bertanya, memecah keheningan.

"_Nani_?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau suka melihat laut Romeo-kun?

"Itu alasan pribadi Wendy. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya." Romeo menjawabnya.

"Tapi aku sebenarnya ingin tahu. Setiap kita melakukan misi yang berdekatan dengan pantai, kau selalu ingin berdiri melihat laut, lalu melamun." Wendy bertanya sambil menampilkan muka ingin tahunya yang lucu. Romeo akhirnya mengalah dengan jurus Wendy yang satu ini.

'_Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Natsu-nii dan Gajeel-nii selalu mengomel jika Wendy meminta sesuatu. Bahkan Dragon Slayer yang kuat pun tidak bisa menahan muka ini._' pikir Romeo.

"Baiklah, aku ceritakan. Dahulu kala, te-" kata – kata Romeo terpotong setelah menerima sedikit cubitan ringan di tangannya yang tidak terbakar api.

"Romeo-kun!" Wendy, yang mencubit tangan Romeo, memintanya bersungguh –sungguh.

"Baik, baik, aku ceritakan. Sebenarnya ada dua macam alasan yang berbeda tentang aku melihat laut."

"Dua alasan berbeda?" Wendy penasaran.

"Ya, dua alasan berbeda. Yang pertama adalah karena aku sedih dan marah kepada laut."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sempat mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari dalamku. Meskipun sudah satu tahun itu terlewat, aku masih mengenangnya." Wendy mengangguk lesu.

Dia tahu hal itu sangat menyedihkan bagi Romeo. Dia pernah mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ada di posisi Romeo. Sekali lagi, dia merasa bersalah kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Maaf Romeo-kun." Ucap Wendy pelan.

"Kenapa denganmu? Kau yang minta, kau yang minta maaf?" jawab Romeo santai dan menampilkan wajah bingung. Kemudian dia menampilkan seulas senyum.

"Lalu yang kedua apa?" tanya Wendy.

"Yang kedua, aku sangat senang sekali dan berterima kasih kepada laut." Romeo menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wendy heran. Heran karena kedua alasan yang sangat kontradiktif ini.

"Karena laut telah mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang berharga menjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah dan berharga lagi." Romeo menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wendy yang masih kebingungan.

"Maksudku, sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih akrab bukan? Kita juga mengalami kesenangan yang sangat luar biasa waktu memulai dari nol. Terlihat lebih seru." Romeo menjelaskan lagi kepada Wendy.

'_Romeo-kun_ _mirip Natsu-san ternyata. Ambil sisi positifnya saja._' Pikir Wendy sambil menampakkan senyum.

"Sepertinya sudah malam Romeo-kun. Aku kembali sekarang. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Wendy.

"Tidak aku disini dulu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya? Selamat malam Romeo-kun." Wendy berpamitan.

"_Good Night Sleep Tight_, putri Wendy." Romeo mengucapkan itu dan membuat pipi Wendy memerah. Kemudian Wendy kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Romeo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan.

(di tempat lain)

Happy dan Charla yang masih berjalan – jalan di sekitar tepi pantai. Happy terus menggandeng Charla. Sedangkan yang digandeng, hanya memasang wajah datar dan terlihat membawa ikan yang cukup banyak, yang Happy berikan kepadanya. Charla melihat langit yang sudah sangat pekat. Hari ini sudah larut.

"Happy, ayo kita kembali.. ini sudah larut dan-" ajakan Charla terhenti ketika terlihat sebuah ramalan di otaknya.

_Sebuah istana... Arena Domus Flau yang hancur... Sebuah monster mengaum... Pilar Api dan seseorang berdiri di tengahnya, terluka... Wendy yang menangis dan terlihat penuh darah..._

Charla langsung terlihat pucat. Happy yang melihat Charla terkejut dan berpikir bahwa Charla sedang sakit.

Dia menanyai Charla,"Apa kau sakit Charla?"

Charla hanya menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum palsu dan berkata,"Ayo kita kembali ke penginapan saja.". Happy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Charla menuju ke penginapan.

'_Apa itu tadi?_ _Semoga saja tidak terjadi seuatu yang buruk._'

Hanya itu pikiran yang ada di kepala Charla yang menutup malam yang indah ini.


End file.
